Good Enough
by Musiemo
Summary: So take care what you ask of me, 'cause I can't say no.


**Title: **Good Enough

**Genre: **Romance / Angst

**Pairing: **Draco M. / Harry P.

**Rating:** MA

**Summary: **So take care what you ask of me, 'cause I can't say no.

**Warning(s): **Established relationship

**Author's Note: **Would that I had no use for emotion.

**Chapters: **1

**Word Count: **1,157

**Disclaimer: **This piece of art or fiction is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made, no copyright or trademark infringement, or offence is intended.

The song _Good Enough_ is owned by _Evanescence._

§§§

_Under your spell again;  
I can't say no to you.  
Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand;  
I can't say no to you.  
_

Harry rolled over to find his bed empty as usual. It was coming to the point where he didn't even entertain the otiose notion that his lover might have gone to the bathroom and would soon return. He knew that Draco was gone.

They were the best auror partners at the Ministry of Magic, which came as a surprise to most of their colleagues as they were aware of the animosity between the two stemming from their Hogwarts days. What they didn't know was that Harry had no choice but to cooperate with Draco, it made him feel…

_Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
I can't breathe but I feel...  
_

It was his fault really. Every time Draco used him, and left, Harry promised himself it would never happen again. But every time Draco showed up on his doorstep Harry fell right into his arms. He didn't even have the excuse of saying he fell for his pretty words. There were none. Draco simply arrived, fucked him and left.

He should be absolutely disgusted with himself. He was no better than a common whore, spreading his legs when told. Just because he had one customer did not mean he wasn't still his bitch. And he was a customer.

Draco paid Harry handsomely for every night he received. He gave Harry the one thing no one else could. Fire.

_Good enough.  
I feel good enough for you.  
_

Before Draco, he was unable to feel anything. Killing Voldemort had left him cold, and so dark. But that first time Draco had gotten him drunk and fucked him into his couch it had been…

It was so hot he didn't even melt, he sublimed. And then the addiction set in.

Like a shot of heroine directly into his bloodstream addiction. He couldn't get enough and each time he wanted more.

More; such a simple word to mean so much. More Draco, more sex, more time, more heat, more passion, more fire, more…

Not that. Never that. There should have been no more pain, no more yearning, no more feeling… good?

Was that it? Did the more become too hot, too deep, too strong, too…more?

_Drink up sweet decadence;  
I can't say no to you.  
And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind;  
I can't say no to you.  
_

No. Another simple word really; much simpler than more - only half the letters – but still so difficult. The concept, the mechanics, he could grasp.

Part lips,

Put tip of tongue on roof of mouth right behind middle incisors,

Make short humming sound while simultaneously moving tongue back to rest position and

Finishing with lips rounded into an 'O'.

See, a split second sequence of movements which should have the desired result of sending Draco away. Should, but he could not do it. He spent hours perfecting the shape of his lips as he would perfect wand movements, saying it repeatedly to familiarize himself with the sound as with an incantation, practicing it to ensure he had fully grasped all the nuances as with any rudimentary charm.

Then Draco appeared and all preparation was burned to ash.

_Shouldn't have let you conquer me completely.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
Can't believe that I feel...  
_

When Harry opened the door he knew he was lost. Draco was still dressed in his auror robes from earlier. The expression on his face though, did not bring to mind _Serve and Protect. _As always, Harry opened his mouth like he had practiced so many times – just two letters, Harry, one syllable, quick and painless – then Draco was on him and it all went up in smoke.

Draco, with his mouth firmly attached to Harry's, pushed him into his apartment and then forced Harry against the door, banging it closed. The pain was transient and soon Harry's entire being was focused only on the lips that bruised and plundered his and the firm thigh setting up unbelievable friction between his legs.

When the torture became too much and he would have broken away, Draco hoisted him up and they stumbled to the couch. There was a quick spell to vanish their clothes so they could press together for the feeling of taut muscles and smooth skin.

The first time they had ever been together Draco erases every scar from Harry's body. The only one left between them was the one on Harry's forehead which no amount of research could remove.

Draco pushed Harry onto the couch and followed him down. There was a split second delay where Draco caught his eye and then, without any lubrication, he thrust into him.

_Good enough.  
I feel good enough.  
It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good.  
_

Light, and heat, and pain, and… yes. It was too much and not enough, everything and nothing. Draco was not gentle, had never been gentle. He drove his hips relentlessly forward.

Pounding, shifting his hips, pounding, shifting, pounding, shifting, pound…

Harry screamed. Right there. Right. Fucking. There. Draco had found his prostate and was hammering at it with everything he had. The heat and the fire began coiling in Harry's stomach and he knew he would lose it. But he didn't want it to end. He wrapped his legs around Draco's hips, dug his fingers into his back and held on.

The battering seemed to go on for hours, a constant invasion of his deepest secret places. Something was different. Draco showed up as he usually did, took charge as he usually did, stripped him as he usually did, was fucking him as he usually did, but something was off. Then, just as Harry could hold out no longer, just as he was forced inexorably into an orgasm so intense it was painful, he felt the faintest of butterfly kisses on his neck.

_And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall.  
Pour real life down on me.  
'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough.  
Am I good enough for you to love me too?  
_

Harry rolled over to find his bed empty as usual. It was coming to the point where he didn't even – There was something warm against his back, something that shouldn't be there. Harry remained absolutely still. He hadn't gone to bed last night. He had been on the couch with…

Draco rolled over, wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and pulled him back against his naked chest. And just as Harry would have finally been able to do it, to turn towards him and say that all-important two letter word, he felt it. The faintest of butterfly kisses on his neck.

_So take care what you ask of me,  
'cause I can't say no._


End file.
